A conventional bulb emits light by ways of tungsten wires, so it has a simple structure and is replaced easily. An incandescent light bulb contains a spherical lampshade and a connector disposed on a distal end of the lampshade, the connector has threads to screw with a holder. When transmitting a power source, the tungsten wires in the lampshade emit heat and light, and the light penetrates the lampshade to make an illumination. However, during an operation of the incandescent light bulb, a lot of heat will generate, thus having a great power and energy consumption and a short service life.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid light source used to transform electricity energy into light energy, so it is made of semiconductor materials in the epitaxial growth technology. The light emitting diode (LED) has some features, such as a small size, a low driving voltage, a quick reaction rate, a shake proof function, a long service life, and environmental protection. With technology development and improvement, a luminous efficiency of the light emitting diode (LED) since 1960 is enhanced constantly to exceed that of the incandescent light bulb (its efficiency is around 10-20 lm/W) and that of a fluorescent lamp (its efficiency is around 60-80 lm/W).
Because of a constant development of LED related technology, the luminous efficiency of LED is expected to reach 100 lm in recent years. Since the LED has become the most remarkable spotlight in a new generation of solid light source, and electronic elements are produced in thin and light-weight type, so the light emitting diode (LED) will replace the incandescent light bulb to become a widely used illumination device. Likewise, thanks to signal lights, street lamps, home lighting, lights, and advertising lights are used commonly, LED are a mainstream product in lighting market.
Nevertheless, if the light emitting diode (LED) has more power and larger brightness or its module generates larger heat, its heat is difficult to dissipate. Therefore, the heat dissipation is a technological bottleneck for the light emitting diode (LED). A heat dissipation solution to the light is to provide a radiator to dissipate heat in the air by contacting a surface of the radiator with convection air. Therefore, the radiator with a large cooling area has to be fixed in the light emitting diode (LED) with high power and brightness so as to prevent form a light fade. But such a light emitting diode (LED) has a large size that will occupy space.
To overcome above-mentioned heat dissipation, a heat dissipation structure for a LED light is disclosed in TW Publication No. M343768. The heat dissipation structure contains a positioning rib formed around a peripheral side of a hole of a housing, and the positioning rib has an orifice, two sides of which contact with a first coupling plate and a second coupling plate individually. The first coupling plate is provided to fix a control chip, and the second coupling plate is provided to position a LED light, a heat conducting fluid or heat sink compounds are fed into the orifice, and the two sides of the orifice are closed by the first coupling plate and the second coupling plate respectively. Thereby, a contacting area of heat dispersion is enhanced to increase a heat dispersing effect.
However, the housing, the first coupling plate, and the second coupling plate are connected together by ways of screws and screw holes, so in the manufacture process, a step for forming the screw holes has to be executed after a die sinking. Besides, a crack of the housing will occur because of an improper force during the screws are inserted to the screw holes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.